1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill with multiple ways of cooking foods.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional barbecue grill is always used for cooking meats, vegetables, seafood, etc. by a heat source such as charcoal. The conventional barbecue grill substantially comprises a bowl for receiving the burning charcoal, and a grate located above the bowl to cook foods placed on the grate. However, the conventional barbecue grill is only used for barbecuing. The functional use of the conventional barbecue grill is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved barbecue grill to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.